ScientificHater
} |name = Uniani Humigres |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = Holy Mackerel Balls. |lusus = Underwater Lion |screenname = |style = Do Speak Clearly Cheesy And With All Initial Letters Being Capital. |zodiac = The Huka's Eye |title = Knight of Doom |specibus = Axe Kind |modus = Scratcher |planet = Land of Ice and Death}} Whoa, who's this fucker? One of the unluckiest of all his friend circle. He lost one arm when he was flarping with two more friends. Yet he continues using his Axe kind, no matter how hard it is to use. He is a very irritable guy, and usually don't like people. He have some weird tastes to HUMAN CLASSICAL MUSIC and DUBSTEP. He is a good writer too, and already made some ORIGINAL STORIES, as well as some FANFICS. He don't really cares about his blood color, and don't care of his friends too. He already developed some red feelings for one of his friends, but it finished some weeks before his adventures started. He even could get in another matespritship one day before entering the medium. His sign resembles the symbol of the Hukas, the faction of great musicians, and anyone barring it's sign it's destined to be a great musician too. Story and Info Uniani actually hides his blood color, making everyone think that he is just a normal green-blooded troll and that he has nothing of special. However, Knitri was able to know his secret by cutting his arm off, but he never told anyone. Actually, they started a weird, but stable Kismesiship. He met most of his friends by simply playing various FLARP sessions. The only one that he really met in real life was Nyua, when he saved her from Knitri when he entered in a murderous mode, distracting him and leaving her to escape, and she did. Some time after, Knitri had catched up with him and eventually taken his arm off. Weirdly, there is much information about their encounter, including a full conversation, with only one cutted off line. "Knitri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. DID YoU FUCKING LIKED THAT, YOU SHIT!!!! Knitri:HAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahaaaaaa... What the fuck?! Knitri:YOUR BLooD IS FUCKING _____!! Uniani: Ugh, Of Course You Dumb Ass Fucker!! Uniani: And You Just Needed To RIP MY FUCKING ARM OFF! Knitri:... I... Uniani: What?! Knitri: I... Am... SOrry... Uniani:... You Must Be Shitting Me, You Think That Just Apologizing You Can Make This Less Worse?! Knitri:NO... I'm trully sOrry... What the fuck was i thinking...?" And that's the entire known conversation. Some other very deep and weird secrets are bounded to him. Including the Hukas' Direct Descension, which seems to happen only to him, and no one else; The way he entered the Hukas faction and why his lusus doesn't seem to care much about the duty of a caretaker. Since Uniani was a little grub, he was desolately alone, with a very minimum of social contact, maybe because of his hidden blood color or because of his actual hemo-position. Even if he likes to emphasize that he don't have much money, it was never really proved, the question is, what is the amount of money he had before entering the session. As the knight of doom he is destined to lose various things, as well he is bounded to sacrifice, yet not always being life sacrifice. He'll be the very first to die in the great moons' sacrifice, as well as he is the one to archetype the entire schema with the help of RiKo. Ancestor The Musician Sufferer is one of the most mysterious of all of the ancestors. It was revealed he was the highest blood and also, The Condesce's counterpart. Even though, he gave the power to rule Alternia to Culinir, because he was the better to do so. Hukas mysteriously disappeared out of nowhere and never was seen again, legend says that he gone to the condesce's home planet to kill her. It was something really around that. However he never had the chance to do so. He really gone to Alternia, but there he first met Dualscar, which he had a sea battle, and wined, and captured Dualscar. He proposed to him that they would attack The Condesce together, in exchange, Dualscar would be freed, and that he could even get a higher position in the hierarchy, maybe even rule the new Alternia, of course that Hukas wouldn't let him. Sadly, for both, The Condesce was not alone, she had the help of The Grand Highblood and a very notorious ally, which the name was never revealed. In an attack against The Condesce's palace, they've been caught in a trap, and both were killed. Hukas however, managed to enter the Dream Bubbles and so he could talk with the others, since all the ancestors could enter in there, simply dreaming. Hukas was very known by his good mood and his talents with music, but that was his only interest, he never shown any other interest for writing or romance things. He really had a rivalry with Scenik since they have discussed sweeps before his faction was formally created. Category:Male Category:Yanzoo Category:World C Session Category:Troll Category:Unknown Blood